The invention relates generally to an agricultural seed planter, such as a multiple row seed planter, used to distribute rows of seeds into soil. For example, the agricultural seed planter may include a number of individual planting units mounted to a common frame, such as a trailer frame or tow frame. A vehicle, such as a tractor, may tow the common frame across an agricultural field, such that the separate individual planting units can plant a plurality of separate rows of seeds into the soil. In some agricultural seed planters, a seed meter regulates the rate of seed distribution in each planting unit.
Typically, a fan provides airflow to drive each individual seed meter through a complex network of conduits separate from the common frame. For example, a separate conduit may connect each seed meter directly with a port of the fan. Unfortunately, these complex networks are expensive and unreliable due to the numerous lengths of conduit, numerous connection points, and extensive space consumption between the fan and each individual seed meter. In addition, the lengthy conduits may interfere with movement of the agricultural seed planter, servicing, maintenance, and so forth.